


The Kingdom's Melody

by Koifish34



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Archery, Battle, Forbidden Love, Gay, Knight, Lovers, M/M, Melody - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, knight & prince, m/m - Freeform, pianist, prince damien, royal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koifish34/pseuds/Koifish34
Summary: When the knight of the palace, Philip patrols outside of the youngest Prince's room and hears him play the piano, making him fall in love with the melody and maybe even him





	1. the first melody

𝖘𝖔𝖓𝖌 𝖗𝖊𝖈𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖊𝖓𝖉𝖆𝖙𝖎𝖔𝖓:

Clair De Lune, by ethereal remix, relax tunes 

Mia and Sebastian's theme, by Kyle Landry 

The pub was small, it wasn't something special. It had a warm comforting feeling. Drunk men were stumbling around and mumbling nonsense.

Philip wasn't really the type to drink, he had to go back and patrol soon but he just wanted to relax a bit.

He had the night patrol this time outside of prince's Damien's bedroom some threats were heard in the village, about him not deserving to even be a royal and rumors about him being a "F**g"

He wouldn't argue he was one of the best knights of the castle that's why he had the most important jobs and then most tiring ones. He lived a little outside of the kingdom which wasn't very convenient, but at least he had his horse to take him where he needed to.

He wasn't poor nor rich, he had some money his parents left him before they died but they lasted only a few days for food and some new clothes. After that, he got a job at the castle. He once saved the oldest son of the king, Eliot. Since then he's been a knight and served at the palace.

Philip figured he should start walking towards the castle now. It was mid-December and the air was freezing. His fingertips were red, he rubbed his hands together to warm them up.

He walked through the stable into the palace. It would never stop amazing him, everything was so huge, the ceiling filled with drawings, chandeliers hanging from it, all of it filled with angels and gold paint. He kept admiring it for some seconds it was completely Mesmerizing.

"Sir'Philip you have Mr.Damiens room tonight" George another knight reminded him, he was the one that usually patrolled there "I'm aware, heading that way right now" George gave him a small nod and went to the other side where Philip would usually go to.

This side of the castle wasn't different, it was almost identical only the view had changed, but the atmosphere felt different.

Quiet, it was calming the night sky was beautiful, the stars were shining brightly and the cold air entering through the cracks of the windows, you could feel it. That quiet moment didn't last long though, suddenly music started playing it was calm, slow, it echoed through the castle and it was magical. Philip felt calmness taking over him, he wanted to stay in that moment forever. He didn't know prince Damien could play so beautifully, it was dumb considering he was a prince. That was one of his favorite nights patrolling he could listen to him play for hours.

The next few days Philip was busy with tasks assigned by the king. Nothing had changed, then why does it feel different. He couldn't stop thinking about Damien and his music, he realized that he never paid any attention to him previously but now it was the only thing he cared about.

Although he noticed he wasn't the only one that wasn't paying attention to Damien, he's only seen him with the chamberlain and the middle brother of the family Nicolas. Nevertheless, he was always up to something, the previous week he saw him practicing his archery skills

Something odd happened though and Philip tried to take it out of his mind. Whenever they shared a glance he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it for the whole day.

Soon after he found Damien talking with his father, however this time when they looked at each other Damien smiled and gave Philip a small nod, acknowledging him too. Philip's stomach twisted and his face heated up, he figured he was just anxious cause of the king.

The next few days Philip was busier than ever and he forgot all about Damien and the beautiful melodies he played. Nevertheless, It was still on the back of his mind, that was until he was training his swordsmanship skills with George.

The room was huge, he was used to it by now. When he began being a knight he spent hours here improving his fighting skills. He was gonna practice alone until he found George mid-way, he was gonna practice too so he figured why not train together.

"So how'd you like patrolling for prince Damien?" He asked while their swords clashed together. Philip remembered the sweet melody he played how it made the night more Devine

"Was nice" he grunted, dodging an attack "he plays nice melodies" George continued, he thought of Damien and how he was mostly alone he realized he didn't know much about him apart from that.

Philip was knocked down by a punch, he wasn't thinking straight (pun intended) he needed to focus but all he could think of was Damien, and that night, he wanted to relive that, to listen to his music again

He stood up and run a hand through his hair "are you alright?" George asked politely "yeah, just distracted" he paused for a second, thinking "so you've been patrolling outside of sir'Darien's room, should I know something about him?" Philip grabbed his sword again, he was actually curious, why was prince Damien so abandoned by the rest of the world?

George sighed "I don't really know much, he's the quiet type, I've heard him play music though. From what I know he doesn't talk much and keeps to himself, but if you ask me it seems that they're trying to hide him from the world like he embarrasses them"

Philip had figured most of that, but he hasn't noticed that his family may be the ones keeping him from the rest of the kingdom

"Why?" George finally asked, to be honest, Philip didn't know either why he was so interested in Damien, he loved the music he was playing, but why was he so invested in prince Damien himself?

"To know what to expect from him if I patrol there again. Come on pick up your sword I'm not done".

More time passed and Philip's mind seemed to be preoccupied mostly with prince Damien, he desired to go listen to his melodies. It was bothering him a lot, he had much more important things to worry about, so why, why did he keep thinking about him

He had enough, he decided to sneak off from his patrol and go listen to Damien, he suspected that if he went there again he would finally get it out of his mind.

That night was cold, colder than the previous one, it was snowing again and a white sheet had taken over the kingdom once more making it look like it was floating on clouds.

He had to patrol for Eliot once more which was on the other side of the castle making it harder for him to sneak off. The candles on the walls made a clear path till he reached the stairs, it was a huge hole of darkness. He gulped and started making his way through the stairs letting the darkness consume him, it would be very hard to see if it wasn't for the moonlight illuminating through the windows

He almost got caught a few times, but he was quick enough to hide somewhere and continue. His heart was pounding in his chest, he wasn't sure why he was going all of this, only for a melody, only to listen to a song, maybe he wanted to feel the calmness that took over him that night, but he wasn't sure to why he was so eager to feel that again.

It felt as if hours passed but he managed to arrive, weirdly no one was there. Music was already playing when he did, it was louder this time, more powerful as if you could feel the emotion of the song.

Philip smiled to himself, closing his eyes like he listened better with his eyes closed, the same calmness he felt the first time took over him and again. The song was slower now, sadder even.

Although that didn't last long. He heard footsteps coming his way, his eyes snapped open searching for a hideout but he couldn't find one the only option he had was...Damiens room, he looked back at the hallway, the footsteps becoming louder, coming closer, Philip opened the door and entered the room.

Suddenly the music stopped playing he looked in front of him to find Damien looking very confused, his hands were still on the Keys but he wasn't pressing them down. He wasn't wearing his formal clothes, but his sleepwear, it still looked very formal to Philip.

Philip realized what was going on and took action "keep playing they'll think something is wrong" he whispered. Damien only smiled at him like the day in the garden, Philip felt his stomach twisting again. He didn't have much time to think about it though because Damien had already started playing the song again,

His fingers now pressing the keys, his eyes were closed, focusing on the melody, his facial features moved along with it, it was truly a beautiful sight to see.

Soon the song was over, Damien took his fingers off the piano and stood up.

They just looked at each other for a bit, not in a weird way to acknowledge each other's presence even if they were the only ones in the room.

"Would you like to tell me why I guess you're hiding in my bedroom?"

Philip just looked at him, of course, he wouldn't say I wanted to listen to you play cause every time you do it makes me feel calm in a way I can't even describe and I want to listen to you playing music for hours' so he went with his next more reasonable option

"I was..just trying to sneak out of the castle when another knight almost caught me, I apologize deeply your majesty it won't happen again" silence....did he say something wrong?

Darien was looking at him but it seemed he wasn't actually paying attention just thinking "I'll accept your apology...only if you take me with you"


	2. The night walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip and Damien sneak out to the village

𝖘𝖔𝖓𝖌 𝖗𝖊𝖈𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖊𝖓𝖉𝖆𝖙𝖎𝖔𝖓:

The night we met, by Lord Huron

A few days ago this would seem mental to Philip, but now here he was sneaking off with the prince.

They were both wearing capes to hide their face, it's not that Philip was someone important that the villagers would recognize but other knights were patrolling there. He knew that if they saw him there he would most likely be beheaded the next day.

Philip didn't know a lot of places where there weren't many people except maybe the pub and the book store, he decided to go with the pub.

It still had that familiar warm feeling when you walked inside, the difference of the temperature from cold to a welcoming warmness made Philip feel safe.

He found a table in the corner of the room, furthest from the other people in there, making them invisible.

Philip realized he hasn't even looked at Damien since he entered his room, he looked extremely happy. Philip wondered if has Damien even gotten outside of the castle.

"So.." Damien started "why did you want to sneak off"

"I've been patrolling so much lately I just wanted to relax. How about you why did you want to sneak off?" He tried shifting the attention towards Damien

"Fair enough" he sighed " to tell you the truth I've only been out of the palace two times. I always loved the village. The way people were always kept busy, there was always chaos, not a bad one though, just the simplicity of it all." He smiled "I guess I just wanted to relax a bit too." He paused and they looked at each other

"So dear sir' how do I call you, or should I just keep calling you dear sir' ?"

Philip chuckled "Philip Claymore, Philip is fine"

there was a pause for the waiter to bring their beers, they were in huge glass mugs. Philip picked up his and gulped half of his drink, when he set it down Damien looked shocked and a bit terrified which made Philip smile

"Don't be so shocked your majesty-"

"Please call me Damien" he looked a bit upset by that.

"Sorry, habit" Damien gave him a small nod and took a sip from his beer.

All of a sudden the atmosphere changed, it felt a bit tense. Philip of course didn't mean any harm, he was just being polite. After all, he was taught to call him that.

"You play beautifully, the piano" he complimented which seemed to take Damien by surprise because he quickly looked up "o-oh, thank you. I love playing" he smiled a bit, which caused Phillip's heart to beat faster. He tried to ignore it, he thought that it was because he remembered the song, but at this point, he didn't believe it either, nevertheless, he tried to push it in the back of his mind.

"How long have you been playing?"

Damien took another sip "for as long as I can remember. My parents made me learn how to play it from a young age, although my older siblings have forgotten all about it. I'm not mad for forcing me to do this, it helps"

What did he mean by that? now Philip was really curious about what was going on with the royal family. He considered it was a bit rude to ask but he was the reason they snuck off after all "

helps?" Damien looked at him for a bit before answering "You see my family isn't very...friendly, or loving"

"ah, I don't know lots about families, never had one. Folks died when I was just a kid" Damien's expression softened, he opened his mouth to say something but Philip continued "they left me enough money to take care of myself for the first couple of months, after that I got a job. All of my life since then I've been working"

"That sounds exhausting, having to work for all of your life" Philip shrugged "It is, but I'm used to it by now, that's why I need to sneak off once in a while and relax, like now" He wasn't lying, he did sneak off to relax, but he had done this a couple of days earlier, this was just an excuse

After that, they talked a lot, mostly Damien. Not necessarily something important, stories from their life, Damiens family, about how his parents are probably gonna pressure him into marrying.

Philip knew something wrong that Gorge said, Damien definitely wasn't quiet, this man could talk for hours and Philip would gladly listen to him.

It seemed that Damien didn't have a good alcohol tolerance, he only drank a few beers but he was already a mess "you know what, horseshit that's what my family is a bunch of horseshit" he slurred

It was a bit late and he knew they would have to go back soon, but Philip was happy after a long Damien and it was safe to say that Damien would agree. Until he saw some other knights entering the pub, he knew they couldn't stay any longer there. he looked in front of him to look at Damien and state he was in. Slurring nonsense, most of his body was leaning onto the table in front of him, but at that moment he didn't have much of a choice so he stood up and lifted Damien up.

He placed one of his arms around his shoulder to steady him and covered his face with the cape again

"Woah..wh-whatchu doin?" Damien tried to push him away but Philip kept walking towards the exit "just be quiet for a second" They managed to pass away from the knights and exited the pub

He set Damien down on a wall beside them and looked at the mess he was in "I definitely can't get you back to the palace like this" the only option he had was his house, it wasn't the best choice but it was convenient. He would take Damien there sober him up and take him back. It seemed like a good plan and kind of like the only plan he had in mind considering he wasn't completely sober too.

He lifted Damien "alright, come on" he grunted while placing Damien on his horse, he sat in front of him and took Damiens arms wrapping them around his waist to make sure he wouldn't fall off 

Some time passed till they arrived at his house. It wasn't big, kind of cramped actually, but it was home and to Philip that was enough. As long as he had a bed and a roof over his head. Inside there was a bed with a little table and a candle on it on the right side of it, when you entered it was a small wooden kitchen. 

He felt a bit uncomfortable bringing a prince to his house, but he knew Damien would understand, he didn't seem like the kind to judge someone by their wealth.

He lit the candles and set Damien down on his bed, he was asleep by now. He looked so peaceful, his facial features were relaxed and he had his legs close to his chest, making him look small and unprotected.

Philip filled a glass of water and set it down by the table beside him. He didn't want to wake him up, but it was already too late and they had to go back

He shook him for a while before Damien's eyes started opening he mumbled something and groaned

"Come on Damien you have to sober up for me to take you back" he shook him again hoping this time it would work but Damien just grunted

"Look I would keep you here but if they found out I wasn't patrolling and snuck off with you, they would literally kill me and I don't even know what they'll do with you"

Something about what he said seemed to work, cause Damiens eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up. Philip handed him the water and stood up to fetch the towel he dipped in hot water

"Thank you" Philip frowned "for what?" He came back with the towel and stroked Damien's forehead with it, he flinched "it helps with sobering up" he explained

"Right. I always had people taking care of me in the palace, and acting kindly to me but I know that's only because I'm a prince. I never had someone take care of me with their own free will" 

It was probably the alcohol talking but what he said made Philip warm up on the inside, it was nice knowing that the prince was starting to like him.

Philip had some friends throughout his life, most of them left, moved to different cities they sent some letters to each other, but afterward, it was too expensive for Philip to afford and he lost all contact

He didn't really have anyone either besides George, he was a good guy, you could always talk to him-very trustworthy. It was a nice thought to know he had the prince at least on friendly terms

"Come on let's go back you seem a lot better"

The ride to the village wasn't as quiet as the previous one, this time Damien was talking "I mean not everyone is completely unbearable, at least I have my brother Nicolas to keep me company" he sighed, Philip didn't know if he should be worried about this boy or not. His family sounded awful, he only spoke to them a few times, mostly the king still they were nothing but cold.

While they were walking towards the castle Philip spotted some other knights coming their way, he grabbed Damien swiftly and hid in a narrow alleyway making Damien press himself on his chest and Philip's hand was around Damien's waist.

He didn't know what to do he looked down, bad decision, Damien was looking up at him causing their faces to be inches apart. He could feel Damien's breath on his neck and he was pretty sure he could listen to his heartbeat

He was even more handsome closer. He could make out all of the details on his face. The way some of his blond hair was falling in his eyes, his three freckles on his right cheek, his big round eyes staring right at him, and his lips his plump pink lips

He coughed and pulled himself together looking carefully around the corner checking to see if they're clear. There were only some villagers

He looked back at Damien and realized the position they were still in and quickly removed his hand "it's clear, come on"

They entered the castle through the stable like Philip always did, he knew nobody would be there at that time. The palace was mostly empty, it was awfully quiet causing a spooky feeling to take over it

It took some sneaking around and secret passageways that Philip thankfully knew for this occasion

Eventually, they successfully arrived at Damiens room without getting caught

"Alright then, good night" he turned around to leave dreading to have to do all the way again to return to his house

"Philip" He turned around to look at the prince again

"Thank you for probably the best night of my life, I really enjoyed spending time with you"

"I enjoyed it too" Damien smiled sweetly at him "well then I'll be off" he turned around again to leave but before he left he stopped "goodnight Damien"

"Goodnight Philip"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi loves, another chapter done rly hope you liked it 
> 
> have a great rest of your days <333333

**Author's Note:**

> hey loves, hope you enjoyed reading this. This is only the first chapter but I'm in love with this storyline and the characters that I've created, so please look forward to the future chapters.
> 
> Have a great rest of your day <333


End file.
